The School Days
by Sour-Angel
Summary: "Wait, you like me?" I look at Peeta then at Cato then back to Peeta who is now facing me with a blush on his cheeks "No… I mean maybe…. I mean yes"


Chapter One: Secrets revealed

I know it's wrong but I can't help myself, I've been staring at him for maybe twenty minutes but I don't care, he is smiling and laughing, it makes my heart melt every time I see him smile

"You know you should just go talk to him" my best-friend gale blurts out, I roll my eyes while taking a fork full of pasta in my mouth,

"No she can't gale! He's Peeta Mellark! Captain of the football, baseball, and volleyball team, you know the most popular guy in school! And what is she? Katniss Everdeen the captain of the archery club, she can't just walk up to him and act like they are best-friends!" His girlfriend Mandy intervenes and I give her the death stare

"Thanks Mandy I feel so much better now" I say and take another bit of my lunch

"Sorry but do you understand what I'm getting at gale?" she turns to look at him he shrugs

"I was just suggesting it, I mean come on catnip you've been in love with the guy since you were in kindergarten, and don't you think it's time to at least talk to him?" I look up to see if gale is seriously suggesting this but end up noticing someone that I really didn't want to deal with, and he was walking this way,

"Hey babe" Cato winks at me

"Don't call me that Cato, we aren't together anymore"

"awe come on, let's get back together" and at that moment I hear the band that usually plays at lunch time start to play a random tune and I get a great idea, I walk over to Cato and start to sing,

"I remember when we broke up the first time  
Saying this is it, I've had enough, 'cause like  
We haven't seen each other in a month  
When you, said you, needed space, what?  
Then you come around again and say  
Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change  
Trust me, remember how that lasted for a day  
I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you

Oooh we called it off again last night  
But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Like ever..." I stand up on the table I slowly turn my head to the right to see Peeta smiling at me, I can also see everyone clapping to the beat as I continue

"I'm really gonna miss you picking fights  
And me, falling for a screaming that I'm right  
And you, will hide away and find your piece of mind with some indie record that's much cooler than mine

Oooh you called me up again tonight  
But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together" I get off the table and sit next to mandy

"I used to think, that we, were forever ever ever  
And I used to say never say never  
Huh, he calls me up and he's like, I still love you  
And i'm like, i'm just, I mean this is exhausting, you know  
We are never getting back together, like ever  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together  
We, oooh, oooh, not back together, we  
Oh, getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
And my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together" I finish my song and see the anger and the embarrassment on Cato's face but before I can speak someone else is

"Wow you got burned pretty badly" says Peeta says as he comes up beside me

"What's it to you Mellark?" Cato answers angrily and Peeta smiles

"Personally it's nothing to me Ludwig. I however do find it quite hilarious that you have to come begging for your ex girlfriend back when she is obviously pretty damn gorgeous and can have any guy she wants, in fact any guy in this room would be lucky to have her" I look straight at Peeta, holy shit he just called me gorgeous!

"So then what's your explanation Peeta? You've liked her since you were in kindergarten" Cato yells with an evil smile on his face, Peeta doesn't even look embarrassed… wait! Did he just say that Peeta likes me!

"That's not the point Cato…" Peeta starts but I interrupt

"Wait, you like me?" I look at Peeta ten at Cato then back to Peeta who is now facing me with a blush on his cheeks

"No… I mean maybe…. I mean yes" he turns back to Cato who is walking away then Peeta turns and walks out of the lunch room, I go back and sit at my table with gale and Mandy who have very mocking expressions on their faces

"oh shut up" I say and take another fork full of pasta


End file.
